1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a dynamic method for collecting, tracking, storing, and reporting of development event efforts, and particular to a dynamic method for collecting, tracking, storing, and reporting of development event efforts, wherein the method is as to their Points in phasetime within a phase of development of a product, regardless if those efforts are energies expended by elements comprising any one or more animal, vegetable or mineral substance or matter, and regardless of the nature of the product, wherein the method is a dynamic dual audit method for auditing element effort event data utilizing a DVIVD event data match audit recorder, assigning audit levels to the element effort event data, and generating audited reports of the element efforts, wherein the method is a dynamic live computer-based database formula method operated in an infrastructure search system which, when queried, conjoins project effort instance report data from formula input and stored data, into well formatted functional interaction designed rated CPEI displays that hyperlink element Primary, Secondary, Tertiary, Auto Efforts and Auto Inference Associations to CPEI associations, whether or not efforts are credited by a project owner and whether or not efforts are inputted by an element or generated from other inputted effort event data automatically.
2. Description of Related Arts
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,78, it includes a reference to phasetime in an unrelated field and its method has no relevance to the method of the present invention.